heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Nuffink Haddock
Nuffink Haddock is one of the minor characters of How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World and supporting character of How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming. He is voiced by Liam Ferguson. Appearance Nuffink deeply resembles both of his parents, as he has his father's green hazel eyes and his mother's light blond hair. As well as strongly looking like a child version of Hiccup, with his body form that is thin and "linky", like Hiccup's was as both a child and as a young teenager, while having shaggy blond hair that has a few braids in the back of it; that look similar to the ones that Hiccup had in his hair from his younger adult years. Nuffink's smile is also similar to Hiccup's and his face looks closely like his father's. The three teeth that hang on his necklace might have been from dragons or any other kind of animal, since Nuffink was born and raised in a world that had forgotten the dragons while the Berkians keep their existence a guarded secret. Nuffink's shirt is of a light tan color with long sleeves that have decorative lining on the ends of both sleeves and on the caller and hem of it. Along with having a brown belt with a rock shaped Night Fury head (a sliver bird skull in concept art of him) as its belt-buckle, that Nuffink uses it to carry his colorful hit toy sword on. Personality Even though Nuffink is raised by two ex-dragon riders, he was afraid of dragons, before being shown how calm and gentle they can be, and as he hide from Toothless, and had tried to do so by pulling his mother's white furred cloak over his head, along with covering his eyes and looking away while waiting for the dragon to come to him and his sister, indicates that there is a shy and timid side to the young Haddock. Unless his timidity and shyness is simply due to his young age or for being temporally scared of Toothless. As Nuffink rides with his father on Toothless's back and is shown to have loved every second of his time in the air with them, implies that he has father's love for adrenaline. The toy sword that Nuffink is seen carrying on his belt indicates that he has his mother's adventurous spirit and turbulent side, which has him as a young brash adventurer, as well as the rest of Nuffink's personality being not so different from Astrid's (in which has been conformed in the official art book of the third film and the commentary from the film's makers). Biography Homecoming After his sister found Stoick's journals about dragons (written before humans and dragons became friends), believing that dragons are dangerous monsters, and now Hiccup must find a way to convince them otherwise. The Hidden World 10 years into the future, he, Zephyr, Hiccup and Astrid sail across the sea and reunite with their dragons at the edge of the Hidden World. After introducing his children to his best friend, Hiccup takes their son flying on Toothless while Astrid and their daughter fly on Stormfly, accompanied by the Light Fury and their offspring. Trivia *The "uff" in Nuffink's name is similar to the "uff"s that are in both of the Thorston Twins' names, as well as the names of their relatives, meaning he was possibly named in honor of Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Category:Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Sons Category:Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Dreamworks animation characters